creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Panic.
I'm so scared I'm just so so scared I don't know there's just this feeling I don' know but I woke up this morning with a horribel headache and my morning sickness was worse than ever and how long has it been since he knocked me up? I don't care to remember anymore so I don't know but it feels like I can't remember a time when my stomach DIDN'T look like a ballon so right now I'm walking into sixth period and I couldn't eat anything at lunch last period but all of a sudden now I'm so hungry I'm lightheaded and I have the strangest cravings even odder than before oh God I'm getting those dirty glares from those Catholic twins again like Who are you to get pregnant in tenth grade and they make me feel like sh*t, oh my God. ... I sit down in my chair and I can't hear Mr. Thoms and his stupid fractions and decimals and complicated math and why the hell am I even in this class I just want to go home this is torture AHHHHHHHHHHH Everyone's staring at me as I open my mouth and a scream rips out and those STUPID CATHOLIC GIRLS are STARING AT ME LIKE I'M AN IDIOT BUT I'M NOT AND WHY ARE THEY BEING SUCH B*TCHES OH MY GOD I HATE THEM SO MUCH RIGHT NOW That deaf girl Katia doesn't even seem to be reacting and I'm faintly aware of Mr. Thoms standing above my desk looking concerned and then there's a whump ''and why is my desk above me and why is Mr. Thoms suddenly towering above me oh did I just fall out of my chair I don't know anymore and AAAHHHHHHH That BURNING PAIN IS COMING BACK AND OH MY GOD WHY IS THERE A WATER AND WHAT IS THAT OH PLEASE NO I NEED MORE TIME I Who's picking me up? WHO'S PICKING ME UP?!! oh just stop the pain what the hell is going on oh my God I'm just so scared this I don't even help am I crying I don't know and oh. Look who's here. Aiden's standing over me why the hell does he look concerned he hasn't given a damn since that night so long ago and even when I told him he don't care and he probably hates me we haven't really officially broken up but it's kind of obvious now as he hasn't seemed to care even when he got this baby growing inside me which still freaks me out. Mr. Thoms is talking and all of a sudden I'm moving oh no Aiden's picking me up. And I hear his voice, like a breeze, a whisp of a voice: "I'm sorry." Well what the hell good does it do me now not like I can have an abortion with three words and oh great I'm in his arms he's picked me up and I'm limp, like a ragdoll in his arms totally under his control which I hate like hell why did it have to be sixth period I don't have any friends in this class, except for Aiden, but he's not really my friend anymore and I don't know AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH oh please oh please just stop the pain what's going on Mr. Thoms is saying something to the class probably "Stay here" and he's out the door and Aiden's following him and he might be telling me comforting things but I can't hear him so what's the point but my head hurts like crazy and my stomach oh damn my whole body feels like it's being smushed like a pea then stretched like a rubber band then back again and EVERYTHING HURTS Aiden looks scared am I crying I think he's scared because I think he's running now and before he was jogging and we pass 157 and Jenny comes rushing out is she crying too I don't know if she's been excused from class but obviously she doesn't care Mr. Thoms is calling someone on his phone the principal maybe? He pushes the three of us out into the parking lot oh GOODY we're getting in his car hm maybe Thoms isn't so bad after all and AAAAHHHHHH Aiden puts my head in his lap and Jenny sits next to him and she's trying to comfort me but I can tell she's about to cry I always know when she's about to cry and Aiden's stroking my head and all I can hear is him and "It'll be okay." But what if it's not? "It will be. I'm sorry I haven't been here for you for the past few months. I'm sorry." what's going on Aiden looks distraught now and I can hear Jenny shout "STEP ON IT!" to Mr. Thoms is something going wrong "You must be in labor. It's been nine months, hasn't it?" oh God I thought my baby wasn't due for another month is something going wrong?!! The panic is overwhelming and I can't stand it i must be crying again I'm so scared what's going to happen am I going die oh God oh God oh God don't kill me I Something. Something's on my lips. Aiden's kissing me. Why the hell is he kissing me? Some tiny part of my head is thinking, even though the rest of me somehow hates it, ''He loves you. And it all goes black. Category:Jenna Fraen Category:Short stories